liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Global warming
Global Warming is the increase in the average temperature of the Earth. It is a theory that is supported worldwide by many climatologists and scientists in general. The cause of global warming has been scientifically proven to be human related, and was brought into the public arena by Al Gore and his film An Inconvenient Truth. The Intergovernmental Panel on Climate Change (IPCC) documents that global warming is real,http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Intergovernmental_Panel_on_Climate_Change and most scientists agree. People with an agenda try to pretend it isn't, going so far as to call it a hoax. Effect of greenhouse gasses Global warming in recent times is caused by the release of greenhouse gases into the atmosphere-- particularly carbon dioxide, which has increased from 270ppm in pre-industrial times to about 390ppm today. There has been 0.8 degrees Celsius of warming since record keeping began in 1880, but using clues about past climate such as ice cores and tree trunks, scientists have determined that the world is now much warmer than anytime in the past 1,000 years, and possibly as long as 100,000 years. Those clues have helped scientists predict the effects of the warming. Big corporations Some corporations, such as oil companies, have a strong incentive to promote the idea that global warming is a hoax. If legislation is enacted to reduce the use of fossil fuels, this will affect their profits. For this reason, the statements that global warming is a hoax, made by Conservatives who don't accept fundamental ideas of science, is probably merely Conservative propaganda. As for those who accept global warming and warn others of its effects, there are no known ways in which they would profit from lying. Harm that Global warming causes *Global warming leads to more major storms such as hurricanes and tornadoes. Disasters like Hurricane Katrina could be more common in the future. *Ice in Greenland and the Antarctic is melting causing sea levels to rise. Low lying areas of the world face increased risk of flooding. In time, these areas could become permanently submerged. Major cities that could be at risk include New York City and London. *Weather systems are becoming more extreme. Some areas suffer droughts while other areas suffer flooding. *According to simulations, certain regions of the world with fertile land will eventually become desert. *Warming causes a positive feedback loop that will accelerate these effects. One degree of warming can lead to three, or even six, as processes of regulating greenhouse gases are damaged and greenhouse gases are released from permafrost. Thus, it has been proposed that a safe operating level for CO2 is about 350ppm. *The effects will be uneven. Countries closer to the poles can benefit from some increased productivity, whereas countries closer to the equator will suffer greatly. This will likely cause a lot of instability as countries will blame each other for their problems and fight over dwindling resources. *Ecological systems are disrupted. What Can Be Done Although global warming has been documented for decades, braindead Republican sheeple and fat-cat capitalists refuse to see the light of the truth of global warming, either out of ignorance, greed or both. They call themselves skeptics, as if disregarding all evidence of rising temperatures, ice loss, and more extreme weather over the past half century is merely skeptical behavior. The well-informed need to re-focus the media campaign towards the uninformed and directly confront the accusations being made by the deniers. And global warming will continue to speak for itself over the coming years as ice loss continues and unusual weather patterns become more frequent. Advocates should proceed with the conviction -- the truth -- that global warming is happening while focusing on promoting low-emission vehicles (hybrids), Renewable energy, solar power, hydro power, wind power and recycling. We must defeat the deniers, win over the uninformed, and allow truth and justice to prevail! Global warming is the challenge of the 21st Century, and we will not allow our future to be destroyed! See also *Biofuel *Global warming alarmism *Overpopulation Too many people use up too much of the world's resources and pump out too much CO2. References External links *Global Warming *Global Warming *Global warming 'underestimated' *Hockey Stick Graph Correct *Positive Feedback Mechanisms *Antarctic may host methane stores Videos *The Most Terrifying Video You'll Ever See 1 *The Most Terrifying Video You'll Ever See 2 *A song on Global Warming (with Music Video) *Antarctic glacier 'thinning fast' Category: Environment Category:Science